Harry Potter: Marauder Era
by percypotterfandom21
Summary: A little of each marauders backstory except probably for peter because ugh and then their time at hogwarts nothing inappropriate
1. Chapter 1 James Potter

James Potter lived with his mum and dad all his life. He knew they were magical, but had never actually seen them perform magic. Then, one day, in the mail, there was something addressed to him. He was immediately excited as he had never gotten mail actually addressed to him. He tore the letter open, ripping it slightly in the process, he was so excited. On the back there was a crest with an eagle, badger, snake, and lion. It set off a memory in the back of his head, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Inside the letter read,  
"Dear Mr. Potter, you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts school of magic. You can purchase your supplies at Diagon Alley. Semester starts September 1st. We hope to see you then.  
-Minerva McGonagall"  
He slowly looked up at his parents with awe in his eyes. He saw a similar emotion in his parents eyes: pride. He exclaimed, "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS?!" His parents laughed. "Yes, you are!" His mother said, obviously proud. "How about we go shopping in Diagon Alley today, since today's my only day off for a while" His dad suggested. Then, rubbing his temples he added, "The ministry's been going crazy, Dementors have been all over and are heading overseas." James was realized he would get to cause trouble at his school and just say he was practicing and it went wrong! He was always a troublemaker, but this could mean a whole new level of pranks! Of course, he didn't say this to his parents, otherwise he would be in big big trouble for thinking this way before school even started.  
He then went back to his room to get all his things to get before he left to go shopping. He then realized, he didn't even know where Diagon Alley is! He didn't think much of it, as his parents knew about it, and were magical, so they must know. He thought he needed to pack...he didn't need to pack anything! What would he need that they weren't buying? He decided to just wait until his parents told him they were leaving.

 **Kinda short i know its only 370 words, but this is my first ok I'm sorry**


	2. Chapter 2 Sirius Black

Chapter to: Sirius Black

Sirius Black was abused by his brothers, mainly his older brother Regulus, even if he didn't know it yet. When his Hogwarts letter came on his 11th birthday, he hoped his mum would be proud he got into such a good school. But he was overlooked. Again. When the letter in the mailbox had his name on it, he knew this was the letter. The letter that would allow him into a school of magic, a school that would change his life. He opened the letter in front of the kitchen table, having everyone was there, since it was lunchtime in the Black house. 12:30 pm. He read aloud, even though he knew no one was paying any attention to him,  
"Dear Mr. Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You can purchase your supplies at Diagon Alley. Semester starts September 1st. We hope to see you then.  
-Minerva McGonagall"  
He looked up at his mum, waiting to see her reaction. She hadn't even looked up from washing the dishes in the sink. She said in a bored voice, "Good, you can purchase your supplies with Regulus. I believe he's going into his third year now." "Second" Regulus corrected, then looked at Sirius with an evil smirk. (I don't know I'm sorry there's not to much information on the Marauders) Sirius looked at his mum in desperation. Regulus loved to hurt him. (I think) You to can go next weekend, since you have 3 weeks until school starts. Sirius looked down as he trudged back to the room he shared with his brother, upset with the reaction his mum had, yet knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

 **Is it good please review**


	3. Chapter 3 Remus Lupin

Chapter 3 Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin lived in a house with his mum and dad, and akthough they weren't rich, they weren't poor either. His parents were very supportive when they learned he was a werewolf (did they find out? idk lets assume for the sake of the story they did). Every time it was near the full moon, his dad would take him to an old hut that had been abandoned many years ago, and after the full moon his mum would take him back. When his Hogwarts letter arrived, both his parents were scared. They had managed pretty well what with the old abandoned hut, but what was poor Remus going to do at school when he unexpectedly (to his classmates at least) turned into a werewolf? They were concerned that the school would kick him out after they discovered he could be a potential harm to the school and the students and the teachers within it. But Remus insisted he would find a way to safely transform, and would send a letter to his parents as soon as he did. They reluctantly agreed, then said, "If you're sure. Just send a letter and we will be ready to homeschool you if you like. But if you really want to go to Hogwarts, I suppose we could go shopping today." Remus grinned. He hugged his mum and dad, then went upstairs to wait for them to be ready.

 **I'm probably improvising on this way way to much but we didn't get much backstory on these characters so I'm just filling in the blanks as I go**


	4. Chapter 4 James Potter

Chapter 4 James Potter

As James and his parents drove in their red infinity, James couldn't help but wonder what Hogwarts was going to be like. He was very excited, although he was nervous. He had never been away from his parents for more than a week! And here they were asking them to separate for a year! Well, it didn't matter. His father had promised James that he would get his very own owl, so they would be allowed to send letters to and from one another. As they parked, James got very confused. He had been here before, in these very shops, almost all his life. He had never seen a wand or owl (for sale) or any magical books. Just as James was about to protest that they must be in the wrong place, surely there can't be any items of magic here, his father simply said follow me, stay close nearby. It's very easy to get lost, especially if you don't know where you're going. James was about to object that he had been coming here all his life, but decided to remain silent, as he had only been here with his parents, therefore only been into certain stores, and the objects may just have been in a store he hasn't seen yet. His father led him into a pub, and went right over to a brick wall at the very back. He silently held his hand out to his wife, who reached in her bag and pulled out an umbrella! James made a mental note to ask about that later. His father, meanwhile, stepped back and using the umbrella, tapped on the bricks in a complicated pattern. Suddenly, the bricks started moving and shifting around to create an entry way. Through the entry way, James saw many people in black robes, girls and boys of all ages, carrying wands and books and some cages that have animals in them, such as cats, toads, owls, and more. Immediately James got excited. "Is this Diagon Alley?!" He meant to say but probably screamed. It didn't matter, though, because it was very noisy, so it barely even sounded like he was whispering. His mother nodded, tears in her eyes, probably remembering the days when she went to Hogwarts. His father was the same. James couldn't help but notice although their eyes were wet, they had faint smiles, which could only mean they were remembering happiness. James couldn't wait to make his own memories at Hogwarts!


End file.
